The Darkness
by WindexWarrior
Summary: Hikaru, Fresh out Of the Academy. And on to team 7. But when Someone arrives in Konaha. Things go horribly wrong. OCxSASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My Name is WindexWarrior! Welcome :3**

**This is my very first fan fic! So please be nice, lol.**

**Oh and Sakura is not in this Story (Sorry Sakura fans! :[ )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did....I would be in it!3**

* * *

It was just like any other day in Konaha. The sun was shining and the grass was wet. And today was also the day were I, Hikaru Niwa become a genin. I was so excited. Not only do I get to be an official ninja now. _"beep!" "beep-beep!"_ My alarm in my watch went off. Which meant it was time to meet my new team.

I arrived a little bit after 12:00pm. And there they were: The infamous Sasuke Uchiha, and the Knuckle-headed ninja Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" I shouted while running towards the center of training grounds. I edgey black shoulder length hair flying in the wind. "Oh hey Hikaru!" Naruto smiled one of his wide grins at me. I returned the smile and then craned my head towards Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke" I said while giving a small wave. While he mumbled a hey back. You see. I am not one of those girls that Think Sasuke is the dreamiest thing in the world. Sure he's cute, but he is just to moody for me. I finished my thought and decided to sit down and wait for are new Sensei. Boy I cant wait!

"_What is taking so long!!??" _I yelled out in my head. Keeping composure on the outside. It was already 2:00pm and enough was eno- "_Poof" _a cloud of smoke apperceived and out came the most handsome man I have EVER laid eyes on. His silver spiky hair, the mask, his voice. He looked so mysterious. "Uhh…. Sorry I am late guys, a black cat crossed my path and I had to find another way to get here…." He spoke while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah right!" Naruto yelled While me and Sasuke Stared at our new Sensei. Totally ignoring Naruto's comment Kakashi spoke "Alright team 7 we are doing a little training exercise" While taking out to silver bells from his pocket. "_jing"_ the bells twirled around in the wind. "Try and take these two bells from me, before the alarm goes off"

I had a half hour left before the alarm rings. And the time before that I had watched Naruto get his but kicked. And Sasuke having trouble keeping up With Kakashi-Sensei. I have been waiting for the perfect moment to strike him down. And it came, he was reading his perverted Make out paradise book. And I activated my Kekki Genki. I could instantly see where Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi was. So the one down below me, was in fact the real Kakashi. I used my shadow clone jutsu, and 5 replicas of me came instantly. I told them the plan and off we went. My clone ran up to him and started distracting him from the front, while another one went from the back and held him down. While the 3rd and 4th clone stole a bell. He broke free and the all went away. So it was just one clone left he ran up to him, and tried high kick, which obliviously didn't work out. I summoned up more, and they did the same thing all at once while I snuck and grabbed the other one.

"_Now off to find Naruto, and Sasuke" _I thought while jumping off into the trees.

It ended up me giving the bells to both of the boys, while I was tied up. I thought I was a goner for sure. But Kakashi told us that he saw how we all acted as a team. In the end. And passed us. I was over Ecstatic.

(A Few weeks later)

"A 'C' ranked mission? All right!" I yelled while punching a fist into the air. I couldn't wait to get it started. We have been doing mediocre jobs. And it sucked. So I waited impatiently for Tazuna The Bridge Builder, To escort him with my team, back to the land of the Waves. He came out of a door way. I looked apathetically at him. "_He looks drunk!_" I said to myself. While Naruto was rambling on. When we exited the building Tazuna told us about the whole mission. I on the other hand thought the he was hiding something…I just didn't know exactly what. "Well get a good nights sleep. And be ready to leave tomorrow morning early, you are dismissed!" Kakashi said while looking at the setting sun. We walked off, everyone of us filled with anticipation.

* * *

**Is this a good first chapter? Please review, so I can know what to fix.**

**Tell me who you want Hikaru to be with. Cause I was Thinking: Sasuke, Kakashi, Garra, or Negi. But it up to you my dear readers! **

**Thank you for reading!! ^.^**

**-WindexWarrior.**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto called over to him, just when I was about to run off. He invited me to Ichiraku To get some ramen.

By the time we got there it was around 8:00pm, and we both ordered two bowls of miso ramen. We hurriedly scraped it down our throats as if were having a contest. Making small talk in between, bites and sips. We finished around 8:30pm and Naruto headed off paying for his and mine bill. I then proceeded to order two more bowls of Miso ramen and left. "_Now to find Sasuke…."_

I was surprised that I still could find my way to Sasuke house, like second nature. Because I haven't stepped foot in that house for five years.

FLASHBACK:

"Ha-ha Sasuke-Kun! Your really getting good at that fire jutsu! A 8 year old me squealed while watching Sasuke intently. "Thanks…. But I am still not as good as Itachi" Chibi Sasuke said while walking towards me. I grinned. "You will be! You'll be even better than Itachi!" I said then hugged him, whispering into his ear "Then he would want to be just like you" What I didn't notice was the small blush on Sasuke's face. I let go of him and yelled "Now lets go inside!" I ran as fast as I could to the Uchiha Estate. I looked back to see where he was, and I accidentally ran into Itachi. "AHH! I'm so Sorry! Itachi-Sempei! I- I Didn't mean to" I practically yelled while bowing a million times. "It's ok Hikaru it was an accident….Are you alright?" He stated in a soft light voice while looking down on me. I blushed instantly…I would never tell Sasuke this but I hade the biggest crush on Itachi. Sasuke saved the day and ran up to me and then grabbed my arm. He looked at both of us and said "C'mon Hikaru! Lets go eat" The he dragged me off with him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"_He has never been the same since that day…I just wish I could've done something about it. Maybe I should've walked him the whole way home that night." _I kept pondering an d thinking and by no time I was at Sasukes' house. I knocked on the door, and no answer came. So I took it upon myself to take the key from underneath the plant on the porch. I walked into the house, and put the bowls in the microwave(AN: Did they even have those??) I walked down the empty hall and looked in Sasukes' room. Still hearing the faint laughter of the children's past. The only light in the darkness of this house. He wasn't there and I turned around only to be greeted by steam, and a half naked Uchiha walking down the hall. "What are you doing here?" He sounded a bit alarmed "I-uh got you some ramen." I stumbled with my words while trying not to look at the shirtless, wet wonder. "_Ding!_" The microwave sang, and I quickly ran down the hall towards the kitchen. I poured the ramen in to two bowls, and sat them down on the small table While sittingon the small pillow on the floor as well. After a minute or so, Sasuke didn't come. So I decided that I should leave "_Well…I WAS uninvited."_ I wrote him a quick note that read: "Please Enjoy! -Hikaru" I drew a chibi Sasuke eating ramen and then left.

-Sasukes' POV-

I walked out into the kitchen expecting to see Hikaru. But I only saw a bowl of steaming Miso Ramen and a note. I read it and smirked. Then sat down and started to eat. " _I guess she still hasn't changed…But looking out for me will do her no good. I will only leave in the end."_ I finished my dinner, then washed/dried the dishes. And walked into my room. I sat on my bed and looked to my right. To see a old photo of me and Hikaru hugging and waving to the camera. My gaze was averted to the new photo. Of team 7... I looked at our Sensei then at a smiling Naruto. I passed me, and looked at her again. Still having that goofy grin. "_If only we were still the same…"_ I slumped down and closed my eyes to let the darkness surround me.

-Hikarus' POV-

I was ready to leave for the land of the Waves. It was quite boring when we started off. I Listened to Naruto saying that he could beat Sasuke up any day, while Sasuke mumbled a "you wish". And Naruto was right. As of right now, when it comes to chakra amount. Sasuke _is_ the weakest. Since Naruto is hosting the nine tailed demon fox spirit inside him. And I am…. Well I am just different from everyone else. They have no idea, what and who I am

**FLASHBACK**

"You'll be mine forever young Hikaru.." I pale and sickly looking man said "Of course my lord." A young four year old me said weakly " I made you…so when you get stronger, your going to host me." He said to himself…while walking away

**END FLASHBACK**

"_I don't remember much about him…besides his horrible snake eyes…and that laugh"_ I was still busy thinking that I barely noticed the ninja in front of us. They quickly offed Kakashi, Then they went after Naruto he was NOT even paying attention! "Naruto!" I yelled and went for him to keep him safe. A chakra shield came up and the ninja, bounced back from it. Suddenly Kakashi came back and tied them to a tree, both unconscious mind you. I really didn't pay attention after that.. Which a good ninja should.. Maybe I should start paying attention more, like now. I zoned back in and another fricken ninja was here. He was tall. And very muscular. He had a very long sword on his back. I know this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
